The Sound of War: A New Beginning
by TearDropsLikeRain12
Summary: Follow the lifes of a new generation of demi-gods as they face: traitors, fallen friends, heart-break and much more.. ORIGANLLY KNOWN AS "CHANGING LIFES" ! T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

After the war with Kronos, a whole new war is upon us. The gods have kept their promise. Along with that they have given their children powers to help them survive. Along with that their children do not think they have done enough. Some of the most powerful Demi-gods will fight for the safety of Olympus; others will do whatever they can do to make sure Olympus falls to ruins. Who will stay loyal? Who will trade? How many will die? What side will you choose?

**Scarlet P.O.V**

It was a cold, brisk morning. The counselors of each cabin were called to an emergency meeting in the rec room in the big house. The voices of the campers were over lapping each other. Annoyance was evident in all their voices. "Why the Hades are we here?" I, Scarlet head of the Apollo cabin, asked Etcha, head of Zeus' cabin. Etcha was a good-looking guy. At 17 he was 5'11. A tremendous contrast from my 5'4. He had black hair, black eyes that shined with mischief and kindness, olive skin. "Scar, if I knew I would've told you." Etcha said, slightly distracted. He was staring straight ahead. I followed his gaze and found him staring at Ryan Laurent. She had long dark brown hair that reached her elbows, deep blue eyes, and also was the head of the Aphrodite cabin so of course she was gorgeous. Eth has had a HUGE crush on her for as long as I can remember. I rolled her eyes at Etch. Knowing all too well that if he asked her out that she would say yes. How did I know this, because Ryan was one of my closest friend.

As I looked over the room my eyes locked with a certain son of Hermes, Christian Garza. We locked eyes for, at least, 5 minutes. Until, Etcha softly elbowed me. "What the hell!" I whisper-yelled at him. He chuckled lightly at my annoyed expression. Before he could reply Chiron stepped into the rec room.

"Children," he started, "it has come to my attention that the gods have decided to cut all communication from Olympus and else were" There were confused murmurs from all the Demi-gods. "Chiron, the gods can't just go M.I.A on us. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding" said a voice within the crowd. Although the thought was highly unlikely, most still wanted to believe that, that was the case. "I wish that was the situation, Megara. Until further notice, your are all dismissed."

"They finally figured it out. I'm telling you! The gods are terrified that their kids are going to betray them! Well, they already have, but still! Their hiding! Do they expect us to fight all of them off! I mean they're our brothers and sisters, most of them." I ranted to Alec Vosmus, Zeno Spades, Christian Garza, Myra De-Leon, Lilly Nightlock, Marcus Kore and Carter Wolf. "What else do you expect from them? That they're going to help us. The gods only care for them self's, that's how it was before, that's how it is now, and my guess is that that's how it's going to stay" Alec said. Alec was bitter with the gods, mostly his father, for what has happened to his brother and himself. When Alec was younger his mother sent him to an asylum, he stayed there for gods knows how long. Well, that's all everybody else knows. He keeps to himself, so no one truly knows what happened to him.

" Well, apparently they don't. It took them this long to even fucking notice!" Lilly yelled to the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distant. " Is it sad that at this point that I don't care what they do. This is where they show how much they should care and they hide." Lilly yelled again. Turning on her heel and walking away. After a few minutes we all went our separate ways for the day.

**CHRISTIAN'S POV**

Smirking to myself I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket, and dialed a number. " What!" a harsh voice sounded from the other end. " I thought I should inform you that the gods have gone into hiding. And before you ask, no they don't suspect anything." Without waiting for their reply I hung up the phone.

I made my way to my cabin. As I walked in and plopped onto the matters. _Hopefully this is the right thing_, I thought to myself, _this'll save them, and it'll save her_.

**[A/N] okay! So how was it! Good? Bad? Tell me please! This is my first story so please bare with me. Anyway thank you for reading! =) **


	2. The Fires

**Scarlet's POV**

I woke with a start when I heard a scream ring out around the camp. The scream stopped abruptly. I looked around my cabin; no one seemed to hear the scream. _What the Hades_, I thought, _am I really the only one who heard that? Eh, oh well. _As I lay back done in bed I heard another scream, this one seemed to be closer. Everyone in the cabin heard it this time. They jumped to their feet, securing to find their weapons. My brother, Hunter, ran over towards me with Susie in tow. "What in the gods name was that?" Susie questioned. Her brown-blonde hair messy with sleep and her blue eyes still misty with sleep but still strangely alert. "Its prob-"I was cut off by a ball of light passing by the windows of the cabin. "What the hell" I heard Hunter mutter under his breath. "Hey!" I yelled to get my other siblings attention "the rest of you stay here. Okay? Hunter, Susie, and I will check it out" I heard some reluctant yes' and whatever's from the crowd.

When we stepped out of the cabin we froze in shock. The big house was engulfed in flames. The scene in front of me didn't seem real to me. I saw Chiron and some Poseidon kids trying to put out the flames, but it was no use. The flames were expanding. "Go inside and tell everyone to get out now! Just get away from here, but stay inside camp boarders." I yelled. My voice sounded scared and panicked even to my own ears. Without even looked behind me to see if they listened to my directions, I ran towards the big house. While running I saw Lilly, behind her were some of her younger cabin mates.  
>"Scar! What's going on?" she yelled when I reached ear-shot. I saw her eyes sweep around the camp. Seeing the chaos. "Lills, I have no idea." I saw one of the youngest Nyx children, Karla, age 3, tug on Lilly's shirt. Lilly picked up her up, giving her a tight hug. Lilly looked back at me then to Karla. Lilly's eyes seemed to say 'I can't let anything happen to her'.<p>

"Tell them to follow my cabin they're taking the younger ones away from here, Lilly." She looked at me as if I were crazy. "Lills, they'll be safer away from here." That seemed to get her attention. She set Karla down and turned to the rest of them "Guys," she said in a strong firm tone " go into the woods, to the left of Zeus' fist there's a cave, hide in there until me or scarlet goes and gets you ,okay? Now go follow Apollo's cabin there going to stay with you guys." They ran towards Susie, when they reached her she looked straight at Lilly and I, she gave us a nod as to reassure us that they'd be safe.

As we, Lilly and I reached the big house I saw that the same Poseidon kids, Mayra, Lisa Shay and Lisa Tamon, were trying to put out the flames. "How long have you guys been at this?" I screamed trying to be heard over the pained yells of the other campers. "To long," Mayra said exhaustedly "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up" looking at all their faces I'd say they had less than half an hour left in them. Before I could answer them, the earth shook so violently that it knocked us off our feet. Without Mayra and both Lisa's keeping the fire somewhat under control the flames expanded. They now engulfed the Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins.

As I stood up I felt an arm wrap around my waist and a cold dagger pressed against my throat. I tried to escape, but only succeeded in getting the dagger pressed further into my throat. That's when I felt my blood trickle down my neck. It hurt like hell! I heard a soft chuckle. "Oh look what you did to yourself." Said a voice I knew all too well. Demetri Vosmus. "So do you guys like what I did? I put enough effort in to it, don't you think?" he said it in a thoughtful tone. I didn't reply, knowing that if I did I would get myself killed. You see, pissing off ANY Hades child is bad, but pissing off Demetri WILL get you killed or injured so severely that you WISH you were dead.

"Hm, well I guess I should go now. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other." And with that he realest me shoving me roughly to the ground. I sat up, looking for the others. Lilly, Mayra, Lisa S and Lisa T were both looking at me with a mixture of fright, and sadness. I stood and looked around the camp. All the fires were gone. The only evidence that there was a fire was the ash and soot covering the ground and cabins.


	3. CHRISTIAN'S POV : NOW OR NEVER

**A/N] I don't own anything that resembles PJO. Anyways enjoy the chap! =)**

**Christian's POV **

** 7 am (same day) dream mode **

_It was a warm spring afternoon and Scarlet and I were lying on the lush grass. She had her earphones in, her eyes closed, lost in the songs. She started humming. I took her out to tell her the diction I made; I did it for her after all. I pulled out on of her earphones and she looked at me with big brown eyes, "What?" _

"_What would you say if I joined them," I asked. She understood who I meant right away. She gave me a questioning gaze. "For you, I mean. So you won't get hurt." She gave a humorless laugh, "I'd say 'kill me now'. Chris, you do know that in a war, the only person you can protect is yourself, right?" _

_It was my turn to get confused. "In war if you try to protect someone, you end up killing more people than your saving. And, in return the people you kill will go after the most important thing in your life, and snatch that away from you; you get what I'm saying?" She looked at me with those brown eyes; they held trust, so much trust. _

_I forced a smile and said "yeah I guess you're right." she gave me one of her dazzling smiles and went back to listening to her music, her face peaceful. _

I was awoken my sound of my name "Chris. Chris, CHRIS!" the sing-song voice yelled while softly shacking me. I opened my eyes to see an irritated Scarlet. She looked like a mad kitten, angry but wouldn't hurt you. I sat up and looked at her; she was wearing a shirt that had lyrics from the song save me by Nikki Minaj on it and dark skinny jeans. "What're you doing here," I asked her. Her eyes looked at me and I instantly remembered the dream I had. The only difference was that now her eyes held trust, love and fright. She wouldn't keep steady eye contact so I put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up so she had to look at me. "What's with you, Scar," I asked her I saw her eyes sweep around the room before she answered me "I saw Demetri, Chris. He did all of this. I mean the fires; he has complete access to camp. That means no matter what were screwed." She looked close to tears.

_Tell her_; I thought to myself, _she deserves the truth_. But the moment I looked into her eyes I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. "I won't let anything happen to you, Letts" I said, using her old nickname. She gave me a sad smile. "In war, you can't protect anyone but yourself, Chris, I told you. Although that's sweet," she gave me a genuine smile this time. I softly pressed my lips to hers, she abruptly got up and said "well, lover boy if you don't get up you'll miss breakfast," with that she sashayed out of my cabin

I chuckled lightly. And got ready for breakfast.

When I reached the mess hall I saw that everybody expect my cabin was there. As I looked over at the Apollos cabin I saw Scarlet smirk at me, I also saw Hunter glare at me. You see Hunter was very protective of his sister's. I gave a wave just to get him even angrier. My plan succeeded, his glare intensified. I laughed aloud, getting strange stares.

After breakfast, I was walking to the arena to train when I heard someone calling out my voice. I turned around to see Karen Valdez making her way towards me. She stopped in front of me. She looked around to see if anyone was listening "Chris, Demetri is pissed with you," she whispered "he said you can't have any ties to anyone, you know that means Scarlet to." She looked at me with pity in her eyes. My eyes traveled to the archery rink and landed on Scarlet. I knew what I had to do. I had to break up with the girl I'm putting my life on the line for, I just didn't know how id bring myself to do it.

**A/N**

**SOOOOO.. HOW WAS IT? REVIEW PLEASE! =)**


	4. NEVER AGAIN

**A/N] I don't own anything that resembles PJO. Anyways enjoy the chap!** =).

Scarlet's POV

I was helping the Demeter cabin with archery when I heard Alec calling my name. I turned around to see him at the edge of the woods; he beckoned me to follow him. I looked around and asked Alice Gamboa if she could take over the lesson, she happily obliged.

As I walked into the woods I saw Alec leaning on a tree. He was looked up to meet me when I finally found him. "What is it, Alec? I was giving lessons right now." I said, probably a little too harshly. Alec's spiky jet black hair was pointing in random directions and his black eyes shone with odd amusement. It was on days like this that Alec scared me the most. He just looked so, well, insane. "Oh, aren't I sorry. I just thought you'd like to know that I know were Demetri," he said his name with such loathing and disgust, "and his followers are staying." He gave a triumphant smile. I just stood there, dumbfounded. "My gods! Alec! How in the name of all that is Holy did you find out," my mind in a frenzy trying to take this all in. he gave me and amused look, then his face went completely calm, like before the storm calm. "How'd you get that?" I gave him an odd look. He then brushed the side of my neck where his brother had sliced me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him when I answered' "Demetri did it. Right before all the fires went out." I finally brought my eyes to his. If you didn't know Alec, you'd think he was bored and uncaring, but I did know him and the set in his jaw and the look of fury in his eyes was enough to make even Zeus run in fear.

He looked at me and I fought the urge to run. "Just go tell the others tell them to meet at the camp's border at midnight," and with that he turned sharply on his heel and walked away. Leaving me there to look after him.

**NEVER AGAIN **

I was walking with Zeno to the Nyx cabin, to tell Lilly. I'm not going to lie; Zeno was very good looking with his platinum blond hair, Topaz eyes and tan skin. He wasn't much of a talker though; he was quiet most of the times. "After we tell Lills, want to go tell Chris?" he asked. I looked at him, I was debating wither or not to tell Chris, I mean he's been acting so distant and well weirder than he usually is. "No," I answered simply. He just nodded and didn't push any further for an answer. And for that I was grateful.

**NEVER AGAIN**

_DREAM MODE! _

_It was a warm night in March. Demetri asked me to meet him by the shore. I agreed and that's where we were now. The humid air sticking my wild brown curly to my skin. I looked around to see where Demi was. I finally found him sitting on the beach. I smirk thinking this all looked so cliché. I walked over to him. I stopped a few feet away from him. He looked up to me and the moment he did I felt cold. His eyes, they were empty, he had a cruel smile playing on his lips. "In war," he began, "you can't make sure anyone makes it out. The only one you can make sure comes out is yourself. So don't let yourself get sidetracked because, I swear on the river Styx this will be one of the most gruesome frightening wars the gods have seen In a long time. I'll admit it the titian almost got them, but failed, miserably, I for one will make sure I do not fail." He abruptly stood up and brushed the sand of his pants and turned to leave. _

_ Out of instinct, I grabbed at his arm, immediately wishing I didn't. He turns, swiftly and slapped me with so much force skittered along the sand. I heard him chuckle in amusement and mutter, "Weak."_

I sat up in bed, feeling nauseated. I laughed at myself, "Weak," I whispered to myself, "he's right. One bad dream and I'm sick." After my pity fest I looked at the clock it read 11:59. I threw on my shirt that read 'Awesome' and a pair of black skinny jeans. After getting dressed I grabbed a sticky note and scribbled down:

_Hey, _

_I'm out if I don't get back by breakfast then you're in charge got that, Susie. Oh, and hunter, if anything happens while I'm out take the younger ones out. Also, if Christian comes looking, tell him nothing about what I'm about to tell you. Alec found the traitor camp and we're going to check it out. TELL NO ONE! _

_-Scarlet _

I stuck it to Susie's forehead, and grabbed the backpack I packed earlier that day and with one last glance at all my siblings I walked away.

**NEVER AGAIN**

I was the last one to arrive at the camps border. The only ones willing to go where Lilly, Zeno, Alec, and I. "So you finally decided to show up," Lilly said with a forced smile on her lips. "You really think she'd miss an opportunity like this," Zeno said trying to lighten the mood. I tried to keep my emotions in check and not let them how I felt. "Let's go," Alec said in a whisper barely audible. He started to walk down the hill. I barely noticed that we didn't have any car or other means of transportation. "Hey! How're we going to get to… wherever where going if we don't have a car?" I asked Alec. He stopped walking "that's a very good question with a very good -." Zeno cut him off "Well, I know where we can get a car" he said with a devilish smile. Never again will I let Alec come up with a plan, I thought, smiling to myself.


	5. NONE ARE SAFE

**A/N] I don't own anything that resembles PJO.i also do not own. Anyways enjoy the chap! And I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait review please! ** =).

**Recap:**

I was the last one to arrive at the camps border. The only ones willing to go where Lilly, Zeno, Alec, and I. "So you finally decided to show up," Lilly said with a forced smile on her lips. "You really think she'd miss an opportunity like this," Zeno said trying to lighten the mood. I tried to keep my emotions in check and not let them how I felt. "Let's go," Alec said in a whisper barely audible. He started to walk down the hill. I barely noticed that we didn't have any car or other means of transportation. "Hey! How're we going to get to… wherever where going if we don't have a car?" I asked Alec. He stopped walking "that's a very good question with a very good -." Zeno cut him off "Well, I know where we can get a car" he said with a devilish smile. Never again will I let Alec come up with a plan, I thought, smiling to myself.

** **THE BEGINNG****

**Scarlet POV:**

** "**And, how are we going to do THAT Zee, steal a car!" I said, smiling. Zee gave me a look as if to say 'Duh'. I swear sometimes zee could act like such a Hermes kid. "Did you expect anything else from him," Lily asked. Truly, I did expect this from him. Without another word Zeno started walking towards the woods with Alec tailing him. "So were just supposed to head into the dark, ominous woods, by ourselves?" I asked both Alec and Ze. I mean they probably don't see anything wrong with four teens walking into the woods. I wouldn't be surprised if a crazy axe killer was in those woods! Well I guess Alec could get us out of there, I mean he is legally insane… I know, I checked.

I heard all three of them laugh. "Aw is wedle scawlet afwaid of Dee woods?" Lily said in a baby voice. I felt my cheeks heat up. Okay, so confession time, I am sort of afraid of the woods at night. Yeah I know, not very heroic. "Um, n-no" I stuttered. I guess I'm not very convincing, since they laughed even harder. "Okay yes, I'm scared of the Woods" I confessed. I shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Alec gave me a sympathetic look, "Nothing's going to happen, scarlet." With a forced smile, I nodded.

**TWO HOURS LATER! **

After getting the car, a silk red Hummer, and having to sit through the boys fight over who got to drive first, Alec won, we set off towards the Enemies camp. I stared out the window, seeing the lights of New York flash in a blur so fast. I never knew this, but New York is so beautiful. Especially Time Square.

"Hey," Ze said braking my train of thought, "You alright?" His Topaz eyes were filled with concern. I smiled at him, "You want the truth?" He nodded. "I'm far from alright," I continued, "I mean we're on a suicidal mission; there's only four of us and like a billion of them. How are we even sure we'll make it back. Also, I think Chris is cheating on me. Not that it's that important, though." I turned towards the window feeling my eyes sting. I knew it was childish, but truth be told Chris is only my second boyfriend. My last boyfriend, well, he got a quest… and he never came back, it took me a long time to accept that he was gone. And now with Chris… I'm just so scared. "It's going to be okay, Scarlet. I doubt he's cheating on you. And if he is than he's a douche," Ze said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh, I mean really laugh.

I looked at the clock. It was 2:45 in the morning. Might as well take a nap, I thought. After finding a comfortable spot, I feel fast asleep.

**HUNTER'S POV (BACK AT CAMP) 7am **

After waking up I started towards the bathroom when I saw a note on Susie's face. 'The Hades?' I thought to myself. I walked over to her and ripped the note off her. The note was written in Greek, so I could actually read it. After I finished reading it I was fuming. I knew my sister could be impulsive, but COME ON!

"Susie wake up, now'" I said while shaking her. Her blue eyes were misty with sleep "what!" without saying a word I handed her the note. I walked out the door heading to the Hades cabin.

It seemed perfectly normal out. The sun was a little too bright.

I knocked on the Hades cabin, repeatedly, until someone answered. Zoe Hutton answered the door. Her shaggy black hair reached her chin; she had midnight black eyes and was fairly pale. "Oh, um, Hunter. What are you doing here?" she asked. "Did Alec leave a note," I asked her. She nodded, "Alec and Ze both left a note. Why?" I sighed. 'Of course she'd take them with her.'

"Because, Scarlet left to. And if she left with them then… none of them are safe."


	6. WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN

**[A/N] okay! So I know my last chapter wasn't the best, so I tried WAY harder on this one. Hope you readers like it! :) I don't own pjo nuff said.**

**Scarlet pov**

I woke up in time to see Alec almost getting us killed by a truck. "Hey, Alec, pull over," I said to him. He looked at me from the review mirror. He sighed and pulled over to the side of the road and gets out of the door. I got out of the door and when I got out of the car I stepped in mud, just my luck. Not my black chuck Taylors (converse)! I looked up to see Alec trying not to mask a smile. I rolled my eyes and looked at our surroundings. 'Always take in your surroundings' I remembered Demetri telling me once, 'it gives you an advantage.' I shook my head as if that would make the voice go away. I looked around and saw we were on the Grapevine highway (yes it's real!) overlooking a beautiful scene, the lights of Los Angeles are just as beautiful as New York. One thought crossed my mind 'how the hell did we get from New York to Los Angeles! I looked at Alec and noticed for the first time how exhausted he looked.

There was an awkward silence as I tried to figure out how he got us here. He broke the silence first, "Shadow travel, I didn't think it would work, apparently it did since we're here." I was impressed. He looked like he was about to pass out, so I chose to drive since everyone else was asleep. Before Alec fell asleep he gave me the directions to a place we could stay.705 Marshall Ave in downtown Anaheim.

I looked at the clock on the dash board, it was 7 am. I wonder what my cabins doing. Are they alright?

**CHRISTIAN'S POV **

As I walked into the pillivion I looked over at the Apollo table, out of habit. I noticed that Scarlet wasn't there. Where is she? I saw Susie look around nervously. She kept glancing at the Hades and Nyx tables. When she locked eyes with me she glared daggers at me.

After breakfast I walked everywhere that I thought she'd be. Nothing. I was getting worried, she'd never do this. I gave up after a while. If she left then, that's one less person I'd have to worry about. I knew I shouldn't be thinking this way about my girlfriend, but were in war and I let myself get side tracked. There was more than one reason I joined Demetri. What was it he said, everyone's replicable, even those you love? Somewhere deep down I knew that she wasn't. Why didn't I listen?

**Scarlet pov **

After reaching our destination, we decided we need a plan. While everyone contributed to the plan, my head just wasn't in it. I caught worried looks from all three of them from time to time. Pity, the worst emotion you want towards you, well along with hate, and such.

Two sons of Hades, just one has enough power but two? That's a lot of power. A daughter of Nyx and a daughter of Apollo. This seems to be a good team. "What do you think, scar?" a voice cut through my train of thought. Truth be told I had no idea what was going on. Lilly seemed to see my confusion. "We were saying," She explained, "that we could invade the traitors camp at night, were most of our powers are the best. Then we try to get in and get enough info as we can. So basically that's our plan." I nodded, "when do we do this?" Alec smiled crazily, "tonight". I knew it was a crazy plan and deep down I knew it wouldn't work. So why didn't I listen to that little voice? Why?


	7. WE ENTER THE TRATIOR CAMP!

**[A/N] new chap! Hope you readers like it! :) I don't own pjo nuff said. So I wrote half of this in Math so, I guess you can tell… my math class bores me to death. I'm also terribly sorry for the LONG wait. It's just with practice, Homework, and ya. So I hope this lil' chap makes up for that?**

** And thanks to EVERYONE who's reading this! XOXOXOOOXOXOXO!**

** Scarlet pov: (3pm) **

The weather in L.A was crazy different from New York. The weather was hot and humid. I liked the difference of the sun on my skin. Throughout the day I found myself wanting to IM camp more and more. I mean are they okay, was there another attack?

"It's not the best idea to call. They'd probably be able to track us down if we did; those fucking Hermes kids are like bloodhounds," Zee told me. So he pretty much shoots down my idea. We all decided to stay indoors till eleven, when we're going to the 'camp', since some of Demetri's little minions could be anywhere. Yeah, I know what you're thinking 'these people are so paranoid'. To that I say yes we are. So that basically left four teen ADHD kids in a hotel room. For four hours.

Well this should be entertaining.

**(TEN o'clock) **

The night was just as it was in the day. Hot, humid, and stuffy. Alec said that the camp wasn't that far away, so we could just walk there. I didn't see anything wrong with the idea; I'm all about saving the plant ('cus if you don't Demeter will kick your ass). But a Lilly and Zee had a different idea. They pulled me to the side.

"Scar, don't you think it's a little… ominous that Alec Knows where the camp is," Lilly asked. Her mid-night blue eyes were laced with worry. Truly, I never thought of that. I just believed Alec was telling the truth. 'You thought the same thing about Demi, look where that got you.' I looked at Lilly and Zee; they were looking at me waiting for my answer.

"I-I never thought of that. I mean, I trust Alec. I know he can't be the sanest person, at times but I really trust him," I said. My voice sounded small and pledging even to my own ears. "Look if you two want to back out then go." I looked at them and saw that they weren't going to let me go by myself. Thank the gods that I have these guys on this Mission type thing.

"You really think we're going to let you go without us?" Zee said with a slight smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes I made my way to follow Alec.

I found him hovering over a small pound, whispering. I walked up to him, he was looking Olympus. The Gods all had worried looks on their faces. "They're discussing the 'problem'," Alec Began, "they're deciding what to do about us, Demi-gods." I looked up at him but he was glaring at the IM. I looked over to Lills and Zee; and motioned for them to come over. When they reached us, they saw the throne room.

"It's flooded with gods, both major and minor," Lilly said disbelievingly. Her eyes were scanning the gods' faces, most likely looking for her mother, Nyx.

"I have called all here to determine the fate of those who have decided to go against the gods'" Zeus voice thundered, causing all talking to come to an abrupt stop. "Just kill them all, every last one of them" Hera's oh-so helpful voice spoke. Why does she hate us so much, eh who cares? There was a sudden outburst of voices protesting. The look of worried parents was strangely reassuring.

"Silence," Zeus shouted, "we will not kill all Demi-gods, and they shall be very useful during this war." I felt absolutely sick to my stomach, of course the gods would just want us to help, risk OUR lives when they can just put an end to all of this.

"We can't just be rid of them that easy, Brother" Poseidon's said. A skeptical look passed the other gods' faces.

Hermes was the one who spoke, "Uncle P., how do you know this?" his voice was truly curious, but my guess is that most of the other gods' knew.

"Is it not obvious," women said, as she stepped out of the shadows. She was the perfect description of what a shadow might look like. Midnight black hair, pitch black hair. She was the Goddess Nyx, Lily's mom. "These children," She continued, "are much more powerful than those of the past."

The Gods shifted uncomfortably as Hera glared poisonous daggers at the child bearing Gods. "What," she began, "Nyx do you mean when you say this? I am truly curious." Every God in that room said nothing. The silence was unbearable. Finally, Hermes, God of messengers, spoke, "M-Most of us have, given our children… extra powers. To help them survive in the mortal world. After the second Titan war, we entrusted our children with powers of our domain." He tugged at his curly brown hair. My heart went out for the guy. He just wanted to show his kids he cared. "I gave my children the ability to create fire." Hepatitis spoke for the first time. Some all the Gods were confessing to this. At last Apollo spoke, "Although I'm not proud of It, I have given my children the ability to withstand burns of most degrees, to heal, and other such powers."

"WHAT IS THAT SOPPOSED TO MEAN? DO YOU REGRET TRYNA PROTECT US?" I yelled. It seemed my sudden outburst got the attention of the occupants of the Throne Room. Before I could so much as take another breath, Zeno swatted the iris message. "Let's go," he said with an expressionless look on his face.

**(11 pm)**

The Camp was in a luxurious mansion. About 5 stories high, white marble columns held up the wraparound porch.

"So, what do we do," I asked. None of us had spoken since the whole incident.

"We need a distraction," Alec said, "Someone Demetri won't give a chance to torment."

"Well, since no one else is willing to go I will." I spoke trying to sound braver than I felt. It didn't work.

Before anyone could protest I walked straight to the door turned the knob, the door swung open, colliding with the wall. Walking inside I heard voices above me. I inched towards the stairs. I heard cold laughter behind me, "I must say, I didn't think you'd come here alone." I heard the footsteps coming closer and closer. I forced myself to face him. He moved so quickly, that I didn't have time to as much as scream before he struck me with the butt of his dagger. The world turned red and slowly faded away.

**ZENO'S POV **

As we inched towards the door, a pricing scream filled the Mid-Winter night. This caused Lilly, Alec, and I to rush to the door. Busting in was the worst thing to do. In the 'Lobby' there was about 15 Demigods. "Where is she," I demanded rather than asked.

The group parted as my half brother, Demetri walked through the make-shift Hall way. He gave a cruel smile, "well, look she brought friends!" he said simply delighted. "How," I asked, "can I be related to you? You are just fucked up in the head aren't you?"

"Kill them," he said. Smile still intact.


	8. Secrets are Revealed

**[A/N]  
>So, Son of the Ripper is to thank for this chap! Hope you guys like it! Next chap will probably be up today as well, so look out for it! And I'm truly sorry for the LONG wait. Forgive me? And a lot of you have been asking when your character is going to appear, I promise it'll happen, we're barley on the 8<strong>**th**** chapter, so just hold on please.(: anyways, hope you like it!**

**ZENO'S POV**

That little bastardized c*** sucker! He is a waste, a waste of time, money, birth pains, spe- "Zeno, a little help?" Lily was trying to fight off five Demi-gods and was having a little problem. I stretched out my scythe and made a Demi-god shish kabob. When a let the bodies drop some boy had grabbed my scythe. "Ok cool," I said. I let it go and concentrated all the feeling into my arms, and that's when my bones had popped out from under my arm (kindda like Ezio from Assassin's Creed)

**Alec's POV**

What in my father's name was taking those two so long? I had already taken care of my five bothers without even using my spear… and here comes Zee. "Took you long enough." I said. "Just analyzing their battle reflexes and fighting styles…" "And?" I asked. "All Greek." I nodded. "That explains why I didn't have that much fun." I said looking over at the rotting corpses that were all that I left over from my toys.

I looked at my younger brother's hair and laughed. "What?" He asked. "Why did you bleach your hair again?" He grunted. "I'm wanted in seven states." "Well how did you change your eye color?" "You can do it too, and the stuff I do with my bones. No Demi-god that I know has reached their full potential." I scratched my head. "Really, what do you mean?" We began to walk upstairs. "I'll teach you but first we need to find Scar." "But aren't we forgetting something?" We looked around. "Nope guess not." We continued to walk.

**Lilly's POV**

"GODS DAMNIT! "

**Zeno's POV**

When Lil caught up with my brother and me by a fountain I started dumping my head in the water and sucked out all the peroxide and silently thanked my uncle Poseidon. "Now you two split up and look for Scar every place you can and holler if you find anything, got it?" They nodded looking at my now coal black hair. I closed my eyes thinking of the onyx gem and when I opened them they were onyx black like they truly should be. 'I swear on Styx, and Olympus if Demetri did anything to you Scar he's dead!'

**Scarlet's POV**

"Where am I?" the room they threw me in was extremely dark, the only light was coming from the cracks under the door. Before you ask, yes I did try to somehow get out through the door, no luck.  
>I walked up to the door and pounded on it for the hundredth time," Hey! I know you're out there! Let me out!" I waited for maybe 5 minutes, no answer. I rested my head on the door for awhile. I started pacing the room. The door slowly creaked open, light washed over the room.<br>"So, sorry about the room," a soothing voice said me.  
>No, no, no, no. It can't be HIM. Just no. I closed my eyes and turned towards the door. When I opened my eyes I saw him. Golden hair, Green eyes,"C-Chris?" I stumbled back, almost tripping over myself. It couldn't be, it just couldn't. I was shocked to say the least. He wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Christian Garza, what in the Gods' name are you doing here," I asked, but, in all honesty, I already knew. My bastard boyfriend, oh excuse me; EX-boyfriend is one of the, many, spy's at camp. This is great, just fantastic. Well, I had two chooses in that moment. 1) Stay and talk this through with him or 2) Run out of there like a bat out of hell. Naturally I chose the second. I didn't get that far, after I ran out the door I ran into two OTHER people. I just can't catch a break can I?<p>

**So, how'd you like it? Good, Bad, Absolutely amazing? Review, if you'd like. I'm working on the next chap as we speak. See ya later!**

**-Nelie.**


	9. Of Photos, Brother's and Plans

**Alec's POV**

After searching for what seemed like centuries, without finding a damn thing, we had no other choice than to leave. The walk to back to the hotel was dreadfully silent. "We should stay here for the day and get some rest," I said when we finally arrived at the front of the Hotel, without a word they entered the room, well it was two rooms connected by a 'living room'. Ze went into one of the rooms and slammed the door shut. _Well, there goes Ze and his sulking self_, I thought. Lilly throw herself onto the cherry red couch. "Leave him. He'll come out later," she said "maybe." Plopping myself on one of the recliners on the opposite side of her. "Go to sleep Lilly," I said. She raised an eye brow, her dark blue eyes questioning, but went to her room anyways. I sat there and tried to process what had happened that day.

Tomorrow we had to travel back to New York; I might as well get as much rest as I could.

**7 AM (STILL ALEC'S POV)**

Today started out just fantastic. I got thrown a remote curtsy of Lillis, and Ze being his teenage self and not being able to be woken up, was left in the room while Lilly and I waited for him to wake. "How long do you think we should wait," Lilly asked. "Knowing him, I'd say… Noon," I replied. Sinking lower into the sofa Lilly glanced at the room she had slept in for the night, "I started packing her stuff, you know. I started thinking about how she would've flipped out if she saw me going through her things, and I couldn't help but laugh." Chuckling slightly I thought back to the time I had done that.

"Lilly go wake up Ze," she raised an eyebrow, "you're a girl, he won't punch you in the face were as if I went he would kick my ass." She laughed before walking off to the room. I, in turn, walked to the room that Lilly and Scarlet were to share. Walking in I saw how most of the things in the room were packed away, save for an iPod and a pair of red earphones. I picked them up and put them in the pocket of my dark gray hoodie. Walking back into the spacious living room; where I was greeted by my little brother, Zeno. "Where'd Lillis go," I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. I tried again, "Did she say where she was going?" No answer.

With a sigh I walked to the window, just in time to see Lilly make her way to the Lobby, most likely to return the key. "So, kid, out with it," I said, "What's on your mind." He looked at me in disbelieve, but otherwise didn't answer. I knew what was on his mind, I mean were leaving Scarlet, not knowing where she was, or if she's alright was eating away at me. But I wasn't going to sit around and mope, I had to get a fifteen and fourteen year old back to camp. I went over to sit in the recliner in front of Zeno, "Look, I know it's hard to just leave. But, we searched as thoroughly as we could, if she was there we would have found her, maybe. Believe me I don't want to just leave, but it's for the best. Besides if she were dead we would have known, so there's that." My speech didn't seem to help him any, I thought it was fucking inspiring.

"I'm gunna go get my things," was all he said as he disappeared into the room while shaking his head. _So, this is a great start to the day_, I thought.

_**Skipping to the Arrival at camp! **_

As we hiked up the hill to camp we were greeted by thirteen year old Susie Hansel. Her brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and crystal blue eyes searching around in a blaze of wonderment, "Hey, you guys made it! Well I knew you would, but… where's sis at?" No one dared answer her. A look of realization took over her features; tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill over at any given moment. I motioned for the other two, Ze and Lilly, to go back to their cabins. They did as were told knowing they didn't want to have THIS conversation with a thirteen year old about her sister.

Looking me straight in the eyes she demanded, "Alec, you'll tell me everything." After explaining the whole event as it happened, sparing no detail, she nodded and said in a hopeful voice, "So she's not… dead… you'd know, wouldn't you? You'd tell me if she was. So she'll come back." She seemed to be trying to convince herself. I didn't want to tell her that the chances of that where very slim, so instead I lied, "Yeah, she'll come back. Just don't worry too much of it." And with that she smiled, weakly, and made her way back to the, brightly light, golden building that was the Apollo cabin.

After she had disappeared into the cabin I withdrew the Scarlet's IPod and examined it. It was incased in a sliver casing dotted in a series of music notes on the back, on the front of the case on the very top was the lettering of her Last name 'Silvermoon' in golden shimmering print. Pressing the Home button and slide it until it opened. She had been looking at photos before we had left. The name of the Album in which the photo was in was marked: Friends and 14 years young! The one she had left off on was taken about three years ago because she looked around fourteen, in the picture with her was a equally young looking Jennine Struzzi, her Blonde curls mixed in with Scarlet's own dark brown curls, her green eyes shone with happiness, and the light freckles that dusted her nose were more pronounce back then. Both were grinning ear to ear. With a small smile I turned to the next one.

This one was of Ryan Laurent, daughter of Aphrodite, and Etcha Donovan, son of Zeus; both were seemed to be having a conversation. They were leaning towards one another, the caption below read, 'Ahh, young love.' I decided to leave that album be and looked for another one. One in particular caught my eye, reading, 'Family, mortal and godly and half.' The first photo was of an older woman with the same curly brown hair, although her hair was lighter, and had green hazel eyes, was cradling her stomach and had the most joyful smile on her face. This caption read, 'Mom and Me. Photo by Morgan Silvermoon.' So this was her mom, I could see the resembles.

"Who's that," a voice said startling me out of my thoughts. Behind me was none other than Zeno. I looked back at the photo, "Miss Silvermoon, Scar's mom." He nodded, smirking. Turning to the next picture it was of an elderly woman with a small child in her arms and the mother of the child asleep on one of the hospital beds. "Grandma, mom, and me. Three generations of Silver moon's. Taken by Fred? "I read aloud. Who the Hades' that?

Clicking the IPod off I motioned for us to back to the cabin. "Zoe's going to start flipping out on you, so good luck," Ze said as he walked ahead of me. I stopped at the porch of my cabin, took a deep breath, and walked in.

**Demetri's POV**

After listening to some minor Godling's child drone on and on of how most of the residents of the House were killed during an attack, led by none other than my twin brother, Alec. Truthfully I didn't care a bit. "Is that all," I asked, he nodded, "Well, let us hope, for your sake it doesn't happen again shall we? It will end very horridly for you if it did. Now leave I have other matter's to attend to. The poor boy stumbled out of the room.

Sitting back to against the plush chair and staring up at the ceiling I heard a perching scream fill the quiet Household. _I swear that girl has some lungs_, I thought. With an exhausted sigh I made my way to the room three doors down from my own office, on either side of the door stood Thomas Perry, Son of Apollo, and Brian Miskew, Son of Zeus. Brushing them aside I went to unlock the door in which the screams were emanating. As the door opened a scream was cut off mid-breath. "Now, Scarlet, what seems to be the matter?" Her hair was matted with her own blood, a cut, looking relatively new, the length of her elbow to wrist, was gushing blood heavily out of her. As she pressed her arm close to her, the front of her shirt now a crimson color, she looked up to meet my eyes. She looked like a frightened animal, tears threatened to overflow. "How'd you get that," I asked curiously. With the hand that wasn't injured she pointed towards the door, but otherwise said nothing else. Her eyes began to shut; I felt the life being slowly sucked, or poured, out of her.

Walking out the door I grabbed Thomas by the hood of his jacket, "Heal her. She's our bargaining chip we can't lose her before the plan is done, than after we shall kill her. But for now, heal her." Thomas didn't say a thing, but started to do as was asked of him. I left them in alone as I made my way to look for Christian Garza. He was pacing in front of my office door. With a raised eyebrow I led him through the door into the office. With the dark interior, blood red chair, and large oak desk it was very much to my liking. Taking a set, I gestured for Christian to sit opposite of me.

"How did Alec even know where you where," he began, "how did YOU know that he'd tell her? Or that Lilly or Zeno would join in?" I thought of it for a moment, "Well, Alec 'overheard' someone at camp discussing my whereabouts. He tells her most everything. They wouldn't let either of them go without them. Does that answer your questions?" This kid was giving me headaches. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Well, she's bait. If we show evidence that she's still alive and well, and then we'll kill her, showing that we show no mercy."

"Who'll do that?"

Grinning, "Well, you'll be doing that."

**So! How'd you like it? Review if you'd like and tell me what you think! Bye! (= **


	10. Hopeless and lost

**SCARLET POV**  
>As Thomas healed the gash on my arm I couldn't help but wonder were the brother I thought he was had went. He used to be so sweet and caring, and now he was this uncaring, heartless person. "What happened to you Tom? Why are you like this now?" he looked me in the eyes with a look of annoyance. "What happened? Oh sis" he said the word 'sis' with so much venom that it caused me to flinch," Camp happened. I spent every night hoping I'd make it through tomorrow. Knowing that if anything even DID happen my own father wouldn't do a god damned thing. Sorry Scarlet but I didn't want to live that life, and luckily for me Demetrius offered a way out of that life. So, excuse for taking the opportunity to live a normal live."<br>I'm not going to lie to you; the thought of a NORMAL life was extremely alluring. Freedom to simply walk in town, go to school and not worry about monster attacking. But, the thought of having to BETRAY everything I knew, everything I loved, made me sick to my stomach. How could any person do such a horrid thing?

**CHRIS' POV**

With a cold smile Demetri sled a single celestial bronze dagger across the desk. With a shaking hand I reached for the dagger. Before I could reach the dagger Demetri said, "Good, I knew you would do this Christian. Now go I have an IM to make." With a wry smile I left the office.

I stumbled my way to the prison scarlet was being held in. Thomas and Brian were no longer guarding door. The door was visibly unprotected. With a sigh I slowly opened the door, the element of surprise wasn't on my side because the door creaked like a tortured mouse.

Peering into the room I saw Scarlet sitting in one of the corners of the room. She squinted into the light that was flooding into the room. After seeming to recognize who I was a look of complete and utter hate transformed her features. "What the Hades' are you doing here," she sneered at me. In all the years I've known scarlet she's never looked as fragile and full of hate. "I, um, came to see how you were doing?" it came out as more of a question. She looked as if she were about to say something, but abruptly snapped her mouth closed and tears filled her eyes.

I was about to ask her what was wrong. Then I remembered that I hadn't put the dagger away. Mentally slapping myself I tried to come up with a first-rate lie to explain why I had the damned dagger, but nothing came to mind.

She closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. A single tear escaped her closed eyes, with a shaky breath she said, "Well, do it then. If you're going to kill me just, please, do it now," I could believe that she had just said that. I strode further into the room and toke a seat next to her. She still wouldn't open her eyes.

"You know I wouldn't do that, "I said, "I'd never be able to kill you. Ever." I set the knife down between her and me. How could I have done this to her? I betrayed her trust, I let her down. Yep, I'm going to the fields of punishment when I die. I had accepted that fact a while ago. A million other things were going through my head. A horrible pain went through my abdomen. Looking down a dagger sprouted from my body, and no one was at my side.

**SCARLET POV**

I can't believe I just did that, I thought as I ran down a spiraling set of stairs. Now, next order of business, find a way out. After a couple minutes I reached the main entrance. What I saw was disturbing; campers were lying dead on the now crimson colored carpet. The smell was almost just as bad, it reeked of rancid, well, anything. Trying my very best to avoid stepping on any corpse. After some time my sword had finally came back to me. About freaking time! I really no use for it now.

Shaking my head I ran out of the door and into a cool spring morning, and kept running. I really didn't know where I was going. I knew my friends had most likely gone back to camp. Wheezing exhausted, and basically running on fumes I sat on a bench in some secluded part of some park. I had no idea on how I was going to get back to camp; I had only four quarters.

I found one of those old pay phones and placed a call to a dear sister of mine.

*Ringing*

"Hello?" a sleep deprived voice answered.

"Hey Susie. Well, it's me Scarlet just calling and asking if, um… well… can you help me sissy? Please?" I sobbed into the payphone.

"Scar! Thank the gods your ok!" she sounded relived, "I thought you were gone. Where are you?"

After explaining to a very sleep deprived Alec where 'my exact locating' was and agreeing to 'stay put until he got there' I was waited for him for about two to three hours before he got there. A gray cab stopped in front of me in a sickening halt. And, out from the back seat stepped out a very tired Mr. Vosmus.

He looked at me, no analyzing was more like it, before he spoke, and "you look like a mess" was all he said before he crushed me in what I like to call an 'Lifeline hug'. Now Alec isn't much of a hugger, or talker, or socialite but if you know him for a certain length of time he tends to open up a bit to you.

"Kayy, now if you don't mind Alec, this 'mess' wants to get make to camp" He chuckled as I climbed into the cab and he followed suit. I couldn't wait to get back to camp.

**So how was it? IM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATEING! review and tell me you thought! Bye**


End file.
